Mistakes are Easier to Get Into, Than Out
by ButterflyCry
Summary: This is not based off of Blue Bloods...its not based off anything but my imagination and experience.
1. Going to School

This night was not like any other night. It was way more beautiful. The stars where brighter and bigger than I have seen them before. And the way the moon light lay against the lake, you would have just died. The small breeze hit against my legs and my arms. I couldn't have had a better outfit on that night, My Hello Kitty pajama tank top, and my short, but cute and not trashy like those slutty girls wear to get attention, white shorts. This night couldn't look any better. On the plus side I haven't seen or heard any signs of coyotes out tonight, that's always a good sign, right?

I decided to go home, mainly because I was worried I had jinxed the whole not seeing or hearing signs of a coyote out.

The next morning, I woke up to a mother's " lovely " voice, yelling for me to wake up.

All the sudden I wake up to a loving mothers voice saing" Get up because you are not gonna be late for school. Next time I catch you out at the lake after dark you better get up on time, or you will not be going out there for a while young later. Do you understand me?" ,

"OH MY GOSH MOTHER! Could you be more of a pain. I'm only 5 min. to late on getting up this morning. Cut me some slack will ya?", I said frustratedly.

" If I cut you any more "slack" you will be floating off into outer-space."

I got to school early, as usual, and sat next to Rose and Penelope in the gym.

" OK seriously Holly, I can't believe you" Penelope stated.

" What did I do this time?" , I said sarcastically with a huge mischievous grin.

" More like what you didn't do! You didn't call me last night, silly. We agreed to get on three way with Zach."

" Is Zach aware you were gonna be on three way?" Rose chipped in.

" Well...not really." Penelope said guiltily

" Didn't think so." Rose continued a tad bit cockily.

"oh shoot" I wiggled my way back into the conversation," I forgot all about that. I'm sorry Penelope. Could you ever forgive me, my laddie." I said with a ,surprisingly good, old timely accent.

" Yes my dear I could forgive you, this once, you will go in the dungeon next time you betray a promise to me" She said happily, mocking my accent.

Rose laughed at us and said, " I really don't get yawls fascination with speaking like that."

" It's just our thing." We said together giving each other a , pretending, flirtatious wink.

You should know, me and Penelope have a fascination with talking like they did back in the day. Because we like to sound more... I don't know really, we have just always done that. What can I say, it comes naturally


	2. Average Day at School

When we heard the first bell ring, we sat there like complete idiots, watching for other people to leave...to make sure we weren't hearing things.

Penelope, Rose, and I had the same first and third period. But Rose and I have forth together, while Penelope and I have second and fifth. So either way I'm not alone, and classes aren't as boring as they would be with out them.

Our first class, home room, was Mrs. Snipeler, she looked like she belonged on the movie " Avatar", you know... the movie with all the blue people, because she wore blue eye shadow past her eyebrows,LITERALY! All we do in there is sit and pass notes. I don't even know what subject we are on right now, do you expect me to keep up with that kind of stuff? Um NO! History is defiantly NOT my subject.

All Rose, Penelope, and I talked about really is, well, boys.

Rose, she has this huge crush on this guy Justin, but his girlfriend Ashley is a total possessive slut! We both wish he would realize it once and for all.

Penelope, she has this boyfriend, and lets just say they are getting really close. But once he got drunk and hit her, she promised to never go back, but he swears he has changed and he is sorry, so the next time he even comes close, he will not see the light of day.

And well, me, I'm single. For now.

The bell rang, we went to math class. And its not that bad of a class, mainly because cause the teacher is awesome. His name is Mr. Shelt. He always finds something fun to do. But just because he is fun doesn't mean he can't be strict at times. Once he said if I wasn't one of his favorite students I would have had a week of detention, lucky me.

The next class was English taught by Mrs. Star, she was really short and had extremely pale legs. When I say that I mean we all thought she was wearing white leggins the first day but that was her legs, you could see her veins, EW! Plus she kinda called me stupid one day, I almost smacked her. And she is a boring teacher.

Next class was Art, we painted whatever we wanted. I painted circles. Well I guess they were bubbles, but they were purple, blue, yellow, pink, and red. And the background was black.

Right after class we had lunch. They had that gross school spaghetti, they think everyone loves, they have these horrid bread rolls, they are so hard when you hit them against you plastic, extremely tacky, trays they chip. I always bring my lunch. Today I brought a ham sandwich, mayonnaise on both sides, with ham and cheese on it, flaming hot cheeto puffs, and I bought a milk from the cafeteria.

Then we had Science. Mrs. Fester taught that class. She had long, thick, died, brown hair, that was barley past her shoulders. She was a little past fifty I believe. And today she was talking and we had to write down notes...i didn't listen and didn't write anything down. I just watched the class pet , a hamster named Fred, spin on his wheel, over and over, and over again, until class ended.

After school Rose walked home with me. When we got their we called Zach. Even though she was next to me we got on three way, so we can hear each other better and he wouldn't have to be on speaker, duh.


	3. The Phone Call

When Rose and I got to my house we called Zach on three way. _Yes I know I know, Zach is mine and Penelope's three way buddy. _We were talking and this is what it came out to be:

Zach answers with a confused, yet sexy, voice " Hello? Who is this?"

" Your worst nightmare!", we said,once we could stop giggling our average teen girl boy obsessed laugh.

" No seriously guys this isn't funny. Why wont you tell me?"

" Wow Zach! IT'S HOLLY!"

" and Rose" she added in the background.

" OH! Hey girl. But wait...who is Rose?" he sounded confused.

" Remember? The blond, short, girl from Penelope's birthday party." I said, amazed he could forget that amazingly beautiful girl, if I was a guy I would so date her. I wish she could just see how gorgeous she is.

" Oh ya, I think I remember her. She had the cookie monster shirt and hat on. I would ask if she was single...but I'm kinda trying to get with this one chick right now." he sounded a little awkward, probably because he never talks to me about girls.

" OMG who?" We anxiously said at the same time. Some times I feel like we are twins separated at birth, if you disregard the whole, _her being older than me, _thing we are like the same people.

" Her name is Emily. She is Beautiful, and her hair is gorgeous. All the guys like her. I don't know how I could compete with all them. But ya know, it is what it is." He said it kind of nonchalantly like, but I could tell he didn't like talking about it. Even though he is kind of a man whore, I think he actually likes her, this could be the real deal, ya know?..

" Aw so you really like her, don't you?...wink wink" I said it teasingly.

" Well that's cool. We hardly know each other anyways, plus I'm not really into the whole dating thing."

Rose spoke,finally. I swear sometimes she can be a pain with her shyness.

" Ya, but if it wasn't for that you would be the first on the list." He said. _OBVIOUSLY_ flurting!

" Ok dude but we have to go. Im going to do her hair and make up like she promised to let me do, _FOREVER _ago."

" Alright girls have fun. But not too much fun." then he added " Hey Rose..?"

" Ya Zach?" she sounded a little curious if I may say so.

" Good-bye beautiful"

She giggled and we got off the phone.


	4. The mistake

When we got of the phone, we sat silently as what just happened sunk into her smart, but very blond, head.

Suddenly she laughed " Well thank you I needed that. It boosted my self esteem a little bit. "

" No problem girl you know I got yo back, homee " I said sarcasticly sounding black.

" Ha black talk, plus you, no. I don't care how much I love you, I can't deal with you acting that way. It kills me inside " She said Completely unable to stop laughing.

" I don't see whats so bad about me talking that way." I just rolled my eyes.

" Ya well, your alone on that one Hun. But seriously, don't think I haven't forgot about what you told me in school the other day. This is completely serious. I haven't said anything because we haven't been in a private place. That's the main reason I wanted to come over here today."

She sounded like my mom does when she wants to have, the talk, completely serious, with that " I'm trying to sound completely calm but, on the inside in freaking out" voice. Not good.

" Ok. I was more _hoping_ you would forget then I was _expecting_."

" Ya I would _never_forget something like that, I don't think any good friend could, or would."

" Thank you, in a way, I'm glad you didn't forget. Now I have someone to talk to about it."

" Ya well. It can't be long before people figure it out anyways. So you will have plenty people to talk about it with then." She saw my face and added, " Sorry..."

" No, I'm sorry. It's true I have no right to get mad. It's my mistake. My mess I got into, and one I have to figure away out of."

" Sometimes it's easier to get your self into a mess, then it is to get your self out."

" Ya, I know. There is always away out of a mess, even one this size. I just have to get around the obstacles that are to come." Confidently, with a hint of a stutter I stated.

" Honey, your my best friend, do you wanna know what I think?"

I barley nodded wondering what she could possibly say that we haven't before.

" What I think is, it wont be that easy. But you have me and Penelope here for you and your mom, and sister. A lot of people, so don't think your alone in this." She gave me a wink.

" Ya well, they can't help me or be there for me right now." All I did was look away.

" You have told other people, haven't you."

My eyes started to tear up.

" Holly you have to tell some one! Who all knows?"

I blew my nose and told my self, _no im not gonna cry. Not over this. Not now not ever. It will be fixed sooner or later. _Then I said aloud " Just you. I figured you could help me fix this-this, this mistake."

" How do you expect me to help fix it?" She saw my face, instantly, " No Holly I would die for you but I would never do this. Not even for you."

" Rose, please im begging you. Even if not that way, some other way. I don't care. I just wanted you here for me."

" Ok, I'm here. When will you tell Penelope."

" I dont know. She will not understand like you do."

" What's different bout me than her?"

" You have known people in this situation before."

We sat silently. Neither one of us knew what to do or say. Then suddenly...


	5. Who

I heard a thud on the window, I thought it was just a tree branch so I ignored it. I got a text from Penelope to look out my window. So we did, but no one was there. She texted again. So we looked and we about peed our self. There she was, in the middle of fall, standing outside my window. Like the idiot she is.

" What the hell are you doing down there." Rose screamed, obviously in shock.

" What, I wanted to join the party, with your," implying me " parents gone." Penelope smiled.

" Ok, well I think I have to tell you something anyways." I said wearily.

" Are you sure?" Rose seemed extremley confused.

" Ya, I think so. But things are hard right now. I need more than just you Rose."

" I know, but be careful on who you tell. And how many you tell. But we have nothing to worry about with Penelope, she is a good friend."

" Um, she is standing right here guys!" Penelope yelled sounding a little frustrated, _maybe because I haven't invited her in yet...hmm._

" Come in." Then I added, " The door should be unlocked already."

The house isn't very big, so it didn't take long for her to get to my room.

" Ok, so y'all are having this complete 2 sided conversation in front of me. Well what is it!"

I whispered it to her. She looked worried, and completely scared for me.

" Oh My God! What is my lady gonna do, who did this. Was it Justin? It was Justin."

" It better not be Justin!" Rose said.

_You could always tell when Rose liked some one. She would talk about them all the time. Sometimes her cheeks get bright red, and I swear it makes her look like one of those over dressed porcelain dolls that have the extremely bright "blush" stuff on._

" Oh My God Rose! I know you like him I would never do that to you. So no it was not Justin, thank you very much."

" Who." They said together.

I hesitated... " Andrew."

" Who's that."

" My friend's brother."


	6. Coming To My Realization

" Wow, now I get how your mom doesn't trust you at a friends house if they have an older brother" Rose said, sounding obviously disappointed in my choice of guys.

" What did you expect? Prince charming?" I said objectively.

" Ok don't fight about how it happened, or who was involved in it happening. Either way it happened. So I'm gonna ask, was it romantic? And what was playing! Did you plan it, or did it just happen? Tell me tell me tell me!" I have never seen Penelope this excited about something before, it kinda scares me.

"Well we had a song on. No we didn't plan it, it just happened. No it wasn't romantic. I sorta wish I wouldn't have because now, I don't think I can do it on my own, and my mom will be in shock when she finds out. I just don't know what to do."

I saw them open their mouths so I quickly added, " And yes I know I have you guys, but I need more than just friends. I need family there for me, to support me, and help me with money. Because guys, I am not old anof to get a good pay job. I'm only fourteen. And y'all are fifteen and sixteen. That's still not old anof to get a good stable job. And even if you were, you can't pay rent at a house, that I know y'all wanna get, _and _pay help pay for the baby." Actually saying it out loud, and not whispering or thinking it, makes me realize; _I'm having a baby, and my whole life is about to change, whether I want it want it to or not, from here on out, things need, and have, to be different. "_ Even if you could, I wouldn't let you, it's my mistake and I have to work it out. I have to be a good mother for this child. Being a good mother also means doing what's right for the baby, whether that means staying with me or giving him, or her, to a family that can financially take care of him. I will never consider abortion, that's not even an option. Anymore, I have now thought about it, and just because God gave me the right to bring life, doesn't mean I have the right to take there life out of this world." I feel proud of my-self. I just need to tell my mother. Which I can do now that I am more comfortable about this mistake.

" Wow, Holly, you seem so confident how can you do that?" Rose said after a couple minutes of silence.

" Well, it's not like stressing any more over it will change any thing."

" No it really wont. We love you so much Holly. You were always there for us, although our problems, _not calling this a problem...exactly,_ weren't as big as this one, we will try to stick by you for any dissicin you make." Penelope was always there for me, so why did it make me so happy to hear her say this?

Her and Rose both nodded in agreement and gave me a big hug. Then they rubbed my tummy and said " Not too long till we can see our little niece, or nephew. We love you little baby." I wanted to cry, I was so happy they understood me and are still my best friends. It's a big relief to know they are here for me.


End file.
